Buoyant platforms are widely known for various usages, such as for rescuing persons out of water. Inflatable and buoyant platforms for carrying persons in water are common. Patent GB2455047A discloses an inflatable platform having a series of interconnected inflatable booms, membrane and an inflation means for inflating the platform, as it hits the water. Upon inflation, the booms form a circular or hexagonal structure over which the membrane is stretched and the inflation means is disposed at the centre of the inflated platform. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,767 discloses an inflated platform structure for aiding platform stability, during bouncing. For being lightweight, portable and storage space friendly, inflatable platforms are also useful on land, particularly for various kinds of emergency operations and otherwise.
For big sized platforms, suitable support structure inside the platforms is desirable, to offer better rigidity, particularly when the load over it is mobile. Portability of such platforms is equally important. It is also desirable to have the option of altering the shapes and sizes of the platforms on the spot, as required.
Besides using the platform for emergency purpose due to its capability to float, the inflatable portable platform of the invention is also adaptable to be a platform solely for elevation purposes, during numerous events. Usage of the inflatable portable platform would eliminate laborious setting up of an elevation stage. The platform of the present invention is also adaptable as protective barriers. Protective barriers such as when installed during cycling or roller blading races is replaceable by the inflatable platform that is more efficiently installed and used.